The present invention relates to a hygienic cloth for a male baby.
A baby who wears diapers is used to being wet around the groin area. It has been recognized that bacteria are produced by the secretions of sweat and the like which are excreted from parts of the human body which are in contact with other parts of the human body. The secretions cause many kinds of skin diseases and can be unpleasant to a baby because its skin is very soft. Also, the groin area is always wet due to the secretion of sweat even though the baby doesn't urinate.